kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spock
This article is about the good version. Maybe your'e looking for the Mirror Universe version? Spock is a Party Member and D-Link for Locke and Aios aboard the Starship Enterprise in Kingdom Hearts: Echoes. Codex Entry (Locke) : "A non-Human officer serving aboard the Enterprise. Logical at all times, never showing emotion, though his friends know that the emotions are there. He seems to have taken a liking to Locke, most likely because they share similar mindsets." Codex Entry (Aios) : "A non-Human officer serving aboard the Enterprise, currently acting as Captain in Kirk's absence. Logical at all times and never showing emotion, though his friends know that the emotions are there. Aios feels slightly intimidated around him, and acknowledges the friendship that him and Spock have formed, even if Spock himself tries not to." Background Spock is a half-Human, Half-Vulcan hybrid born from Amanda, his Human mother, and Sarek, his Vulcan father. He chose to enter and become a member of Starfleet rather than join the Vulcan Science Institute on his home planet. This has made his relationship with his father distant. He serves as the voice of reason and First Officer aboard the Starship Enterprise. Following his people's doctrine of total logic, he often denies feeling emotions, which causes constant sparks of debate between him and the ship's surgeon, Mccoy. Personality Spock may seem to be a cold person at first glance. He remains calm and stoic at all times, not showing any hint of emotion. However, he has a deep love for his friends and the Enterprise crew that, to them, is as plain as the ears on his head. He tends to be an independent person, often prefering to do things himself. He has a compassionate heart, and always tries to do good, but will not hesitate to make a hard or cruel choice if necessary, often using logic as the most basic reason. This is also one of the reasons he takes a liking to Locke right away....due to their logical natures. Role in Echoes Spock is serving as the Captain of the Enterprise while Captain Kirk is away. In Locke's story, he is the one that commandeers the Enterprise during Locke's battle with the Planet Eater. In Aios's story, he is still serving as acting Captain, accompanying Aios around the Enterprise to help him battle the Vessels and recapture the Mirror Universe crew that was released by Iskonis. As a Party Member In battle, Spock uses his fists primarily, taking an up-close-and-personal approach to battle. However, he is primarily defensive, and can take a lot of damage. Despite his close-range style, he tends to Guard against attacks a lot, allowing Aios and Locke to deal out damage. He can also attack from a distance with his Phaser, but only uses it against airbourne enemies such as the Mini-Winger, of if his HP is low. Be sure to keep an eye on his HP at times, for he tends to ignore the items he possesses. As a D-Link When Locke or Aios D-link with Spock, they gain Vulcan sense of awareness and increased Magic power. Spock's commands are a mixture of defensive and supportive, so this D-Link is best used when the player is in trouble. When D-Linked, they grow Vulcan ears and take a logical stance. All other features and attacks remain the same. *Kalifee (Barrier Burst Variant): Wraps the character in a barrier and has them rushing at the enemy, dealing damage and recovering a portion of their Focus Gauge. Can be chained for two extra attacks. *Bohrau (Cura Variant): Heals much of the character's HP. *Karik-Tor (Braveheart Variant):'' Increases character's Strength for a limited time. '' *Fosh-Tor (Shield Variant): Increases character's Defense for a limited time. *Vafer-Tor (Regen Variant) Activates the Regen spell, allowing automatic recovery of HP over time temporarily. *Ek'stau (Finisher): Has the character release repeated shockwaves from themselves, the shockwaves attacking all enemies on-screen. At high levels of the D-Link, the character will then summon an illusory hand and "nerve-pinch" all enemies on-screen. Abilities Haymaker: "Clapse your hands together and attack with one blunt strike. Has a 20% chance to inflict Stun." Vulcan Hypnosis: "Use Vulcan powers of suggestion to put the enemy to Sleep. Not always successful." Vulcan Willpower (Defender variant): "Increases Defense when HP is less than half. Multi-stack the ability to increase it's power." Phaser Blast: "Fire a concentrated Phaser beam that lacks power, but ensures accuracy. May inflict Stun." Mind-Meld: "Meld with your comrade to ensure their survival. Grants Aios/Locke and Spock the effects of the Regen spell for a brief time." 'Trivia' Ironically enough, even though Spock is played and voiced by Leonard Nimoy in the show Star Trek, Nimoy is NOT his voice actor for Echoes. Nimoy's last acting appearance was as Spock in ''Star Trek: Into Darkness ''before his death in February 2015. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise